This invention relates to parallel processing systems, and particularly to such systems which use a binary tree of data processing elements for the parallel processing of data by computer techniques.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parallel processing system and a method of using such a system which provides an efficient approach for disseminating programs and data to the processing elements of the system, to efficiently and simultaneously process such data, and to efficiently report the results of the parallel processing to a host data processing system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a parallel processing system which is capable of executing production system programs, wherein processing operations use programs and/or data which are determined by the results of previous processing operations.